dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dumat
Dumat, the Dragon of Silence, was the first and the most powerful among the Old Gods, ancient draconic beings said to be imprisoned underground by the Maker for usurping His worshipers. Dumat was the first of the Old Gods to turn into the Archdemon, which brought about the First Blight. Background In -2800 Ancient the Old Gods, including Dumat, began whispering to humanity from the Golden City. They taught the Neromenian dreamers magic, and these dreamers became the priests and rulers of their people. According to the Chantry, the worship of the Old Gods was the Original Sin.Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide The early human kingdom of Barindur is said to have completely vanished in -1610 Ancient after losing favor with Dumat. Only a path and bare rock remain. According to Archon Thalsian, Dumat was responsible for teaching him blood magic in -1595 Ancient. Like the other Old Gods, Dumat endorsed the ancient Tevinter Magisters attempt to reach the Golden City and spoke to the High Priest of Dumat, Sethius Amladaris who used the alias, "The Conductor of Silence" and told them to join in the endeavour. According to the Chantry, after the fall of the magisters in -395 Ancient (800 TE), the first darkspawn burrowed into Dumat's underground prison and the Old God was corrupted and transformed into the Archdemon, launching the First Blight. Some ancient lore says it was the other way around: it was Dumat who created the darkspawn and led them against Thedas, not the darkspawn who created the archdemon. Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide Dumat was finally slain by Grey Wardens at the Battle of Silent Plains in -203 Ancient (992 TE), the Wardens having learned by that point that only a death blow dealt by one of their Order would prevent the Archdemon's resurrection in a new host body. Following his defeat, Dumat's remains were kept at Weisshaupt Fortress. In -189 Ancient (1006 TE), Senior Warden Sashamiri used Dumat's blood to trap Corypheus in the Vinmark Mountains. She then destroyed the remains. The First Blight Dumat led was unparalleled in its devastation, and is remembered in history as the longest and bloodiest Blight in recorded history. Dumat's darkspawn horde very nearly overran Thedas and annihilated its people; the arrival of the Grey Warden order was what turned the tide of the war, and even then it took the sacrifice of many Wardens to slay Dumat and drive back the darkspawn host. Some time after -305 Ancient (890 TE) Dumat was killed by a group of Ander soldiers while he was on the run from a Warden offensive but the celebrations were cut short when Dumat returned unharmed. In the years that followed, scholars learned that the Archdemon's death had only forced its soul to relocate into the body of the nearest darkspawn.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 3 Records do not say who exactly gave up his soul to destroy Dumat, for many Wardens struggled against him, and the Archdemon's very death throes slew seven or more of them. Culture There was a holiday dedicated to Dumat back in the times when the Old Gods were still widely revered. It was called "Funalis" but this holiday is now known as All Soul's Day and is spent in somber remembrance of the dead. It is celebrated at the beginning of Matrinalis. A Shrine of Dumat was built in Northern Orlais. The ancient Tevinter associated the constellation [[Codex entry: Constellation: Silentir|"Silentir"]] with him. The Verses of Dumat were a central text in the worship of Dumat. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Warden-Commander can acquire weapons rumored to have been made from Dumat's bones: the sword Dumat's Spine and the dagger Dumat's Claw. Dragon Age II - Legacy Dragon Age: Inquisition Trivia * The name may be a reference to Dumah, the "angel of silence" from Yiddish folklore. * Solas claims to have seen the lost city of Barindur. According to him, the city's ruins are buried under the wasteland found at the city's site in the modern day, encased within volcanic ash. All of the city's inhabitants had been "seared and smothered" in an instant, and their remains had formed hollow molds in the ash. This appears to be a reference to the real life cities of Herculaneum and Pompeii, famously covered in ash after the eruption of Mount Vesuvias in 79 AD. * "The Claws of Dumat" found in the Fade during Here Lies the Abyss are identical to statues littering the Primeval Thaig. Gallery Here Lies the Abyss - Claws of Dumat.png|"The Claw of Dumat" See also References ru:Думат Category:Creatures Category:Old Gods Category:Darkspawn Category:Archdemons